


Miracle

by liljis



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MALEPREGNANCY, Mpreg, Rhodestead - Freeform, Romance, brokenheart, chicagoed, chicagomed, friendships, hookup, inlove, onenightstand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljis/pseuds/liljis
Summary: After a hookup with his fellow doctor, Will Halstead, Connor finds himself in a totally new situation. He’s broken because to Will, their passionate night together, was just a one night stand and he had let himself believe that there was hope. What will Connor do with his feelings and the little miracle growing inside of him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started watching Chicago Med yesterday (I’m on S1E13) but by the fourth episode, I was already searching for Rhodestead fanfics :D This fic contains no spoilers at all! The medical situations are created by me. Also, I don’t own Chicago Med or any of the characters. I own this fic and the idea but I get no benefit from writing this.

”Rhodes…” Dr. Ethan Choi said, glaring at his colleague warningly.

“No, Dr. Choi, I-I can’t do it”, Dr. Connor Rhodes said, his voice wavering a bit.

“Seriously Rhodes, you have to do it, I don’t have time”, The finality in Dr. Choi’s voice could be heard.

“Then make someone else do it, I won’t.” Connor snapped anxiously.

Connor could feel the tears threatening to fall but he bit his lower lip, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling before his colleague would leave.

“No one else is free, Rhodes! Just do it.” Choi snapped back, pinching the bridge of his nose, annoyed.

“No, I –“

“Look, I know it’s not ideal but someone’s going to have to do it”, Choi sighed before Connor could finish his sentence.

“And that someone is not going to be me.” Connor said, hoping that Choi would give up soon.

“I don’t like it either Rhodes but someone has to tell that woman that we couldn’t save her little girl! That is our job.” Choi said, making it clear that this was the final warning.

“But I c-“

“Great. She’s in the waiting room.” Choi told Connor, giving him the little girl’s file and leaving before Connor could say anything.

Connor could feel his legs starting to give out but before he could sit down and he dropped on his knees on the floor. Connor sat on the floor, leaning on a locker, crying softly on his hands.

 **Choi** **|** **3** : **45** **pm**  
_You_ _still_ _haven’t_ _told_ _her??_ _Do_ _it_ _before_ _she_ _goes_ _asking_ _around_ , _please_

He laughed bitterly, standing up carefully. Choi had no idea how much his bossing was affecting Connor but he wasn’t about to tell anyone about it. He splashed some cold water on his face and dried it before walking out of the locker room.

“Dr. Rhodes!” Connor heard Natalie calling from behind.

“Dr. Manning?” He inquired, hoping she wouldn’t stall him for too long because he already felt like bailing.

“I heard you got the messenger part…” Natalie said, making Connor slightly flinch.

“Yes, I did and speaking of which, I have to go”, Connor said, walking away from Natalie before she could stop him.

Connor waited outside of the waiting room, watching as the blonde woman wiped her tears, before stepping into the room.

”Dr. Rhodes?” He heard the woman, Mrs. Benson, asking. The hope in her voice made Connor sick.

”Mrs. Benson, I am really sorry to tell you that Grace did not make it”, Connor said, pausing when Mrs. Benson bursted into tears.

“The injury was too big, she died from blood loss before we could really do anything”, He continued, patting Mrs. Benson’s back awkwardly.

“No…” Mrs. Benson whispered, mostly to herself.

“Again, I’m really sorry”, Connor said, before walking out, blinking rapidly.

Connor could feel his chest tightening but before he could do anything about it, Natalie walked over, patting his shoulder, smiling pitifully.

“How did it go?” She asked, concerned.

“As expected. Her husband died in Afganistan three months ago and now her seven-year-old daughter is dead too”, Connor sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly.

As soon as he got into the locker room, Connor locked himself into the bathroom, sitting on top of the toilet. His chest tightened uncomfortably, making breathing hard for him. Tears were falling down his cheeks, making him laugh bitterly.

“Am I going crazy?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it took me like twelve hours to write this because I’m on a weekend trip with my mom, stepdad and friend so it’s been a busy day! :D I’m glad I got it done tho because it’s currently 3:25 am so I should go to sleep...

Connor was sitting on the sofa in his living room with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of him. He had called in sick, said he had norovirus so he could stay home a few days without having to explain why he felt the way he did. Having to tell Mrs. Benson that they couldn’t save her daughter had been extremely difficult and draining for Connor but he didn’t really want to have to explain it to anyone.

 **Maggie** **|6** : **29** **pm**  
 _I_ _just_ _got_ _off_ _and_ _I’m_ _coming_ _to_ _see_ _you_ , _I_ _don’t_ _believe_ _your_ _norovirus_ _story_ _for_ _a_ _minute_ _Con_

 **Connor** **|** **6** : **30** **pm**  
 _Fine_ , _but_ _don’t_ _tell_ _anyone_ _else_

 **Maggie** **|** **6** : **30** **pm**  
 _Of_ _course_ _I_ _won’t_! _Be_ _there_ _in_ _10_

Connor felt sick. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, not even Maggie but he knew that once she would see the state he was in, she would make him tell her everything. Connor sat up, took the ice cream bowl, putting it back to the freezer before he went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.

“Con? The door was open so I came in”, Connor heard Maggie calling from the living room just as he was about to break down again.

“I-I’m in here Mags!” Connor called back, his voice shaking just a bit.

“Oh my god, Connor! Are you okay?” He heard Maggie’s voice from somewhere above him, making him groan tiredly.

“Not really”, Connor whispered brokenly, hugging his legs close to his body.

“What’s wrong hun?” Maggie asked, sitting next to Connor, hugging him tightly.

Connor’s chest tightened uncomfortably before the exhausted man bursted in tears. He sobbed in his friend’s embrace for a while before blurting out: “I’m pregnant, Mags.”

“What! But that’s great, right?” Maggie exlaimed.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m having a baby and that’s amazing but… You have to promise you won’t say a word about this to anyone”, Connor said, suddenly very serious.

“I promise, Con, what is it?” Maggie asked, concern clear in her voice.

“The fa-the father is… Will”, Connor whispered, afraid of what Maggie would think.

“Will? As in our Will, doctor William Halstead?” Maggie asked, shocked but still smiling gently.

“Yeah, him…” Connor muttered, avoiding eye contact.

“Are you two dating?” Maggie asked, sounding excited.

“No! It was just a hookup”, Connor told her, trying to mask the hurt in his voice but not quite succeeding.

“You like him, don’t you?” Maggie whispered sadly.

“Yeah, I really do… He was clear though, it was just one night and nothing more”, Connor sighed, tears rolling down his cheeks again.

“Oh honey… How could he not like you? He’s probably just scared…” Maggie comforted her best friend.

“I don’t know… He’ll hate me when I tell him about the baby”, Connor whispered brokenly, hugging Maggie tightly with tears flooding from his eyes.

“You haven’t told him yet? How far along are you?” Maggie asked, sitting up.

“Twenty two weeks and six days so about five months… I only found out two months ago though…” Connor murmured, ashamed how stupid he sounded.

“I get you, Con, I really do but you have to tell him. He deserves to know”, Maggie said, rubbing Connor’s back.

“I know, Mags, I do and I want to tell him but what if he starts to hate me? And what if he doesn’t want anything to do with the baby?” Connor cried, sore from exhaustion.

“He won’t hate you, I promise. And I’m sure that even if he’ll take the news badly, he’ll come around. It will probably be a big shock to him so you need to remember to give him some space, hon. But if he starts acting like an idiot, I’ll kick his ass”, Maggie promised, gently hugging her best friend again.

“Thanks Mags, you’re the best”, Connor said, laughing a bit before yawning tiredly.

“Come on, let’s go watch a movie so you can fall asleep on me”, Maggie grinned, getting up and dragging Connor with her.

Just for a few hours, Connor forgot all his problems, concentrating on his best friend who could always make everything better by just being there.


End file.
